


This isn't a rugby sequel, apart from how it is, or, a very rugby birthday

by sunsetmog



Series: Rugby verse [5]
Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god," Spencer says, before Brendon's even had a chance to say <i>hello</i>. "My parents gave me a thesaurus for my birthday. A <i>thesaurus</i>."</p>
<p>Unbetaed not!fic type thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This isn't a rugby sequel, apart from how it is, or, a very rugby birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sunsetmog.livejournal.com/583670.html) in February 2012.
> 
> So, in my head, the rugby verse stretches on and on and on. boweryd and I plotted out a college arc, right back before I'd even got half way through writing You Can Sit Beside Me (spoiler: it involved collars). I have no idea whether or not I'll ever get as far as writing that out properly, since the idea of writing a college AU kind of scares me (high schools are okay! I have watched enough American high school dramas to have an idea of what goes on, but I suspect that college is a lot different to my four years in St. Andrews. Especially if Spencer's going to college and playing rugby. There's only so much I can fudge). 
> 
> Anyway, at some point last summer I started writing a sequel to Running in Slow Motion, but then the ages got complicated. (How old should Spencer be at the beginning of senior year?! How old had I accidentally made him in the earlier stories?!) Anyway, I think I fucked it up, and it got complicated, and then I didn't write anymore. So here is the first 1500 words of the third part in the rugby verse, which I may or may not manage to complete, but it is Spencer's birthday, and the beginning of his senior year, and I don't promise that his age is right.

"Oh my god," Spencer says, before Brendon's even had a chance to say _hello_. "My parents gave me a thesaurus for my birthday. A _thesaurus_."

Brendon makes a soft, groaning kind of a noise down the phone. "Spencer," he says groggily. " _Spencer_. It's five-thirty in the morning."

"It's my birthday," Spencer says, tapping his fingers against the kitchen counter as the percolator steadily drips its way towards beautiful, beautiful coffee. "Can you believe it? A thesaurus. What sort of stupid present is that?"

" _Five-thirty_ ," Brendon says again and makes a muffled noise. It sounds like he's burying his face into the pillow. 

" _Birthday_ ," Spencer says. "Did you forget? I've already called Ryan to remind him."

"You were really subtle," Brendon says, "but I think we picked up the clues."

"I give good hints," Spencer says. All week he's been wearing a pin that says, _it's my birthday this week_. Totally subtle. "Huh, did you know another word for awesome is _prodigious_? I'm going to use it all the time. See how my mom and dad like _that_."

"Yeah," Brendon says, sleepily. "That'll show them."

"Prodigious," Spencer says. "When are you coming over to give me my present?"

"It's the middle of the night," Brendon says. "I'll come over later. I love you, but go back to bed."

"Only if I can come get into bed with you," Spencer says, swapping out a mug the size of his head for the jug so that the coffee drips directly into the cup. He likes to cut out the middle man. "I think birthdays are good times for blowjobs."

Brendon makes a noise. "Spencer," he groans. "Stop saying sexy things in the middle of the night. My _parents_." 

"I am eighteen now," Spencer says. "I am an _adult_. Adult things to do include blowjobs. And you naked. Come here and get naked with me."

"Go back to bed," Brendon says. "You are bothering me in the middle of the night, and then I will be too tired to have sex with you later."

"You're the best boyfriend," Spencer says warmly. "Come over and have sex with me now."

"You say the most romantic things," Brendon says. "Now go back to bed."

"I'm making all of the coffee in the world," Spencer says. "Then I'm going to read my thesaurus and pick out words to confuse Mom and Dad. It says that _far-out_ is another word for _weird_. This book is ridiculous." He flicks to the entry for ridiculous. " _Gelastic_. That isn't a word. Is this book lying to me?"

"I love you," Brendon says. "Go away."

"I love you too," Spencer says. "No, wait, I have a _rapture_ for you. Isn't that a dinosaur?"

Brendon snorts. "Go _away_ ," he says. "Hanging up now."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Come over later and take your clothes off for me," he says, and Brendon's still laughing as he hangs up. Spencer has the best boyfriend. 

He swaps the mostly-full mug of freshly brewed coffee for the jug again, clutching his coffee to his chest and breathing it in. He loves coffee. He loves his birthday. He loves that his parents always leave a single gift out for him on the kitchen table every year, so that he can get up and open it and not bug them out of bed before seven am. They'll pay for picking a thesaurus this year, though. He's going to put post-its by all the awesome - _exalted_ , what the fuck - words and start dropping them into everyday conversation. See how they like _that_. 

There's no way _gelastic_ is a word, though. He's sure his parents have a dictionary somewhere, he's going to look it up. And drink coffee. And call Ryan to see if he's heard of _gelastic_. 

Birthdays are the _best_ , he thinks, taking a gulp of too-hot coffee. The very best.

~*~

His parents totally appreciate being woken up so early, Spencer is sure. "It's seven am," he says grandly, throwing open their bedroom door. 

"Go away," Spencer's mom says, from under the covers. Spencer's dad just looks bleary-eyed and half-asleep.

"It's my birthday," Spencer says. "I am eighteen. I am an adult. It is a prodigious day. Get out of bed and make me breakfast."

"You are an adult now, Spence," his dad says. "Make your own breakfast."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Are the Barbie pop-tarts for me?" he says. 

"Yes," his mom says, without opening her eyes. "Eat them all. Come back when it's daylight."

"It's daylight _now_ ," Spencer says, throwing open the curtains. "Why doesn't anyone want to celebrate my birthday? Brendon's turned his phone off and Ryan isn't talking to me since I woke him up playing Britney."

"I can't imagine why," his dad says, dryly. He rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay, I'm getting up. You can make me one of those terrible pop-tarts. Just this once I won't complain."

"That is a prodigious decision," Spencer says, nodding. "Come on, I'll let you toast them for me if you'd like. Did you know that _awesome_ means _horrible_ and _amazing_ all at the same time?"

"You are a fount of amazing facts," his dad says, and passes Spencer an envelope as they head out into the hallway, leaving Spencer's mom to her bed. "Here," he says. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Spencer says, taking the card. "Is it an Xbox?"

"No," his dad says. "Guess again."

Spencer slips his thumb under the seal. His birthday card has a football on the front, but his dad has carefully stuck a picture of Jonny Wilkinson over the Dallas Cowboy player taking up most of the card, and written _GILBERT_ in black marker over the side of the ball. Gilbert make the best rugby balls.

"It is very hard to find a card with a rugby player on it, just so you know," his dad says. "Couldn't you have picked a sport more people were interested in?"

"No," Spencer says, and he clumsily hugs his dad. "Thanks for the card."

"Happy birthday, kid," his dad says, and Spencer holds on for a moment before letting go and taking the stairs two at a time. Barbie pop-tarts are the breakfast of _kings_. 

~*~

His mom comes downstairs twenty minutes later, wrapped in her robe. She kisses the top of Spencer's head. "Happy birthday, Peg-leg," she says. 

Spencer brushes pop tart crumbs away with the back of his hand. "You are not as funny as you think you are," he says. "We made you coffee."

"We?" she says, raising an eyebrow. 

" _Me_ ," Spencer says, in satisfaction. "I made coffee. It's my gift to you, on my birthday. Can I wake the twins up yet?"

"You are eighteen," she says. "Shouldn't you be less excited about your birthday by now?"

"Never," Spencer says. "Gift-giving days are always prodigious and never gelastic."

Spencer's dad shrugs."We created a monster," he says, and Spencer's mom agrees, wrapping an arm around Spencer's shoulders. 

"My baby's all grown up," she says. 

"Get off," Spencer complains, flushing pink. He doesn't protest too much, though. There aren't that many opportunities for him to hug his mom anymore, so he makes a cursory attempt at pushing her away before hugging her back. "Do I get my car now?"

"You are not getting a car, Spencer Smith," his mom says. She is lying, Spencer knows. He doesn't care if it is held together with string, has no doors and looks like the before shots on _Pimp My Ride_ , he wants his own car. Next week he is going to be a motherfucking _senior_ and he is going to drive to school if it kills him. 

"Okay," Spencer says evenly, since he knows they're getting him a car. He's known this since he was fourteen and he started at this stupid school. His eighteenth birthday, he's getting a car. "Are you guys still going out tonight? Did you book a table? Are you taking the twins?"

"Yes, yes and _yes_ ," his mom says. "We will be out of the house from 6pm until 11pm, just like you instructed, and if we come home and find the place trashed we are not even kidding, you are sleeping in the shed."

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer says. He has no intention of trashing the place. Zack is having a huge blow out party tomorrow night and Spencer intends it to be the birthday party of champions, but tonight it is just him and Brendon and no clothes at all. He can't wait. He also doesn't mind pretending to his mom and dad that he's having people over, since he's fairly sure that if his mom knew his real plans she'd find a reason to cancel going bowling and eating out. "No trashing, got it."

"Hmm," his mom says, narrowing her eyes. "Is Ryan coming over this morning?"

"Yes," Spencer says, since it is his birthday, and Ryan always comes over for breakfast on his birthday. "Brendon's coming over too."

"Well," his dad says, "duh."


End file.
